


Stray

by littlesenhorita



Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan human, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluffy, Hybrids, Just a little angst, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Pets, Stray, Stray Cat, alternative universe - Pets, cat hybrid, chan is the owner, felix is the cat, owners, this maybe is a a/b/o but not that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesenhorita/pseuds/littlesenhorita
Summary: Felix is a stray cat looking for food and shelter. One night, he finds an open window and decides to take the chance.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638229
Comments: 11
Kudos: 368





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a thread that I saw on twitter - https://twitter.com/kittnsungie/status/1220119074392477697
> 
> Thank you jj, for giving me permission to write this fanfic inspired by your idea! ♥
> 
> I hope you guys like it, it's simple but I really enjoyed writing this one. It's my second fanfic written in English, and I'm not a native speaker, so, please, excuse the possible mistakes made during the text, I tried my best!
> 
> What I wrote here is not how I see the members or anything, I fully respect them. Please, be aware that this is only a fanfic, nothing more than that.

What happened to Felix wasn’t uncommon. In fact, that kind of thing happened quite often, the problem was that Felix just didn’t think that it could actually happen to him.

Being dumped was already painful enough, but being kicked out from the house without any help or place to stay, that was beyond painful. Felix had his feelings and body hurt, all at the same time. The kick that his previous owner gave him in the ribs still ache, his heart was broken and he cried almost every day.

Not long ago he was a happy kitten with an owner, finally adopted in a cosy home, always willing to please and do whatever he was told, being a good boy and welcoming his owner every time he was back home. Felix didn’t understand what he did wrong to be expelled from his home.

But now things were different and he no longer had a home with warmth and food for him. He needed to survive every day without any help. Sometimes good people gave him food and a box to stay during the night, but there were days that he didn’t receive any help. And today was one of these days.

It was already dark and Felix hadn’t eaten all day. He was so hungry and tired, he needed a place to stay that night, mainly because it would soon rain. He could smell rain in the distance, the far-away thunders already echoing in his little ears.

Felix was desperate to find shelter and food, so he doesn’t think twice when he sees an open window in one of the floors of a building near to the street corner he was passing through.

Usually, he wouldn't do this, but he was hungry and needed to get away from the rain. It was a little balcony on the second floor with the window slightly open. Felix didn't have to put much effort into reaching the window, only a few jumps and that was it: he was inside the apartment.

His vision quickly adjusts to the lack of light and he tries to recognise where he is standing. Felix can distinguish a bookshelf and a computer on one side of the room and a bed with the silhouette of a person sleeping peacefully. The kitten crawls silently through the bedroom, approaching the human only to check if he is deep inside his sleep.

It is a man, with curly hair and cute lips. The duvet covers his entire body and he is curled up in just one side of the huge bed. Felix smiles when the human mumbles in his dream, remembering how his former owner used to do the same. But in the next second his stomach growls and his heart breaks again, reminding him why he was there in the first place.

Felix shakes his head and goes to the bedroom door, silently looking for the kitchen. It didn't take long for the kitten find the room and starts to look through the cabinets, searching for food, eager to finally eat and have some rest in a dark corner of the apartment (probably beneath the bed, where he can sleep peacefully even after the human wakes up).

He keeps his search until he finds a box of cheez-its inside one of the cabinets and the little kitten can't control his excitement.

"Yes! Finally!"

Felix says while he pushes the box out of the cabinet with too much force and snatches it. The box bumps into other boxes and cans stored into the cabinet and all fall in the floor making a huge noise.

"Shit!" Felix hisses, clutching the box close to his chest, looking around for a way out of the apartment. He can hear the footsteps of the human rushing to the kitchen and his little broken heart trembles in fear of what the human can do against him.

He’s running to the door when the kitchen lights turn on, revealing an angry-looking human dressed in only black pyjama trousers, his hair all messed up by the pillow.

“The fuck are you doing in my house?!” the man says looking at him with big brown eyes, standing by the kitchen door, blocking the passage. 

Felix can’t say a word. He is standing in the middle of the kitchen, staring at the human, paralysed by the fear of what the man can do to him.

The man’s eyes travel from his face to the box pressed against Felix’s chest that raises up and down really quick. They exchange silent looks for a few seconds until the human takes a step closer to Felix and the kitten jumps back, too afraid of what is to come.

Felix can feel his ribs aching again, already crying for the future pain that he’s going to feel for the next days. His little paws smash the box against his chest and Felix is resolved of not letting go of the food, even if his entire body get bruised for that.

The human takes another step towards Felix and the kitten jumps again, his back reaching the wall and his eyes closing tightly. Felix curls around himself, shaking with fear while the man gets close to him, he’s too tired and hungry to fight back. When the footsteps stop and he can sense the human close to him, the kitten expects a painful slap or kick in his head, but none of it comes: after a second or two, he feels a tender hand in his head, patting his pink pastel hair with fondness.

“It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you”, the human says.

Felix takes his time to open his eyes and look at the human. His cheeks are both humid by his tears and he is hugging the box so strong that all the food got out and is spread in the floor around him. The man doesn’t have an angry look in his face anymore and Felix let himself relax a little.

“Are you hungry?” the man asks and Felix nods, silent. “Well, so we need to get you better food than cheez-its”, he completes.

Felix just looks at him, confused. The man takes a step back, still looking at the kitten.

“I’m Chris. You don’t have to be afraid, I won’t do anything to hurt you” the man says, his voice tone soft, “I just got scared by the noise, I thought it was someone invading my house”. Felix tilts his head to one side and Chris looks like he’s rethinking what he just said. A big smile spreads through Chris’s face and he adds, “well, someone bad like a robber or anything. Not a hungry kitten”.

Felix looks at the human and tries to sniff the air, looking for signs that show that what’s happening is a tentative to fool him. But he can’t sense anything dangerous and the human doesn’t look angry anymore.

“I-I’m... sorry…” he says almost whispering, still curled up around himself.

“You don’t have to”, Chris says.

“I… I was hungry, and… wanted to eat… I swear that I would just pick up food… really…” Felix says, adjusting himself and sitting on the floor, still holding the box.

Chris lowers himself on the floor across the kitchen, moving slowly so as not to startle Felix. “You don’t have a home?” he asks, frowning his eyebrows.

Felix nods.

“I’m a stray… My owner didn’t want me anymore”, and the tears fall in his cheeks, clouding his vision as he sobs quietly.

“Oh, kitten… I’m so sorry” Chris says.

Felix keeps crying for some time while Chris looks at him, silent, arms crossed and sad eyes. The rain outside the apartment finally starts coming down too and the echoes of the thunders fill in the sky. Felix knows that he will be expelled from that house too, so he starts crying even more. Soon he’ll need to face the rain and the thunders all by himself and he always had afraid of thunders, he can’t do that alone... 

“You know, you can stay with me tonight if you want,” Chris says, “the rain is too strong outside and I think you have afraid of thunders, am I right?”

Felix looks at Chris and asks among his tears, “how do you know that?”

“You’re shaking since the thunders started”, Chris smiles at Felix and the kitten notices the little dimple in one side of the human cheeks.

“I… would like it… please…” Felix answers with wide bright eyes.

Chris laughs, softly.

“So, for me to start taking care of you, first I need you to let go of the cheez-its”.

Felix looks at his chest and in one quick movement, he drops the box on the floor and looks at Chris, who laughs more freely this time.

“What’s your name, kitten?” he asks.

“Felix…” he says, shyly. After the fear goes away Felix is too aware of the fact that Chris is not wearing any t-shirt and suddenly he’s too shy to look at the human.

“Well, Felix, I think I have some food left from the dinner that I can give to you if you don’t mind”, Chris says, turning his back to Felix and opening the fridge.

The kitten can feel the flush spreading through his freckled face while he watches Chris warming up some spaghetti in the microwave for him to eat, filling up a huge glass of milk as well.  


***

It is already two in the morning when Felix finishes eating, feeling his stomach full after a huge plate of spaghetti, three glasses of milk, some chocolate cookies and forgotten sashimi in the back of Chris’s fridge.

“Not hungry anymore?” Chris asks, cleaning the dishes with his back turned to Felix that is sitting comfortably on the kitchen’s floor, with some pillows around him and a huge blanket in his lap.

Felix lets out a meow in contentment and Chris laughs.

“What do you want to do now? Take a bath? Sleep?” Chris asks, turning to face Felix, who is spread in the pillows with a happy smile in his face, tail twirling. It had been a long time since he had felt that happy.

“Bath? Do you have a bathtub?” He asks excited, eyes shining.

“Yes”, Chris answer and approaches the kitten. He caresses one of Felix’s cheeks, which leans to the touch and purr softly, “c'mon”, he says and then takes Felix in his arms surprisingly.

Felix meows in surprise, but he doesn’t run away from Chris. The truth is that in just a few hours this strange human had been more affectionate towards Felix than his past owner during an entire year.

The kitten enjoyed that feeling, he liked being pampered and cared. Chris was also really handsome and Felix couldn’t stop thinking about Chris’s milky skin and his gentle smile, his soft voice talking to him while Felix devoured almost all his food.

At the moment they arrived in the bathroom, Chris placed Felix sitting on a small stool next to the bathtub and started to prepare everything. Felix watched him in silence, his heart beating fast in his chest while he hugged his knees next to his body.

“Do you like bath bombs? I have a few here, but I don’t know if the smell irritates you or not…” Chris said, looking inside a tiny box.

“Why are you so gentle?” Felix asked.

Chris turned to him surprised and stayed in silence during a few seconds, looking at Felix. The kitten didn’t miss the way Chris’s cheeks reddened, his skin too bright to cover his flush.

“I thought that you would like a bath… you looked tired…” Chris answered, putting the box down and walking towards Felix. The sound of the water filling up the bathtub echoed and Felix felt a shiver running his spine and wagging his black tail at the moment one of Chris’s hands curled above his bruised fingers.

“You’re such a cute kitten… I can't believe that someone couldn't possibly not want you” Chris said, caressing Felix’s cheeks with his free hand. Felix leaned to the touch again, closing his eyes to feel properly how gentle and loving the touch was against his skin, purring softly once again.

Felix sensed that Chris was leaning forward to him and opened his eyes, letting the human guide his face closer and closer…

“The water! Chris!” Felix says in a rush, pointing at the water falling out of the bathtub. Chris swears and almost falls down trying to close the tap as quick as possible. Chris gets all wet with the motion and Felix can’t help but laugh at him.

Felix feels happy, the smile is easy with Chris and the kitten couldn’t be happier for invading Chris’s apartment that night.

“I’ll leave you now, you can take as long as you want in the bath,” Chris says, visibly embarrassed. Felix nods with a smile in his face.

Chris gets out of the bathroom and Felix can’t stop smiling. He looks around for a while and after a moment he starts to strip off of his clothes, tossing them aside to enter the bathtub filled up with warm water. He doesn’t take long, actually, Felix doesn’t wish to abuse Chris' kindness.

When the kitten gets out of the bathroom, he finds a little pile of clean clothes. He takes it and changes his dirty clothes for the ones that Chris handed to him.

Felix’s walks through the apartment reluctant, suddenly afraid of what comes next. Will Chris tell him to go away now? That he’s not welcome anymore? That he did everything for him and doesn’t want him in anymore?

The little kitten wanted to stay with Chris, he looked like a good human and probably would be a good owner too. Felix wanted to be Chris’s, to be his and only his. Chris treated him so well and with such gentleness… Felix knew that this thought was greedy, but he was tired of being a stray cat, it was so hard for him and so painful.

The bedroom light is turned on and Felix walks silently in its direction. He finds Chris sitting in front of his computer with big headphones. Chris takes them out at the moment Felix appears by the door.

“The bath was nice?” Chris asks with a big smile, his dimples showing off.

“Yes, thank you…” Felix answers, looking to the floor, feeling too shy now he is in front of Chris’s bedroom. A moment of silence passes by and Felix’s head is filled up with confusing thoughts so he decides to talk first.

“I… I can go now and leave you alone… I made you do a lot of things… and… and I think that I already bothered you enough, so…” He can feel the knot in his throat tighten, he fights against the tears that fill up his eyes and threatens to fall down at any moment. Felix keeps looking to the floor, waiting for an answer, but Chris doesn't say anything, so the little cat moves fast and runs to the window.

But, before he reaches the cool air of the night, two strong arms hug his little waist, preventing him from going out.

“No, please… stay, Felix” Chris sounds hurt.

Felix doesn’t move, feeling the warmth of the embrace.

“Please, stay with me,” Chris asks softly.

Felix finally moves only to face Chris. He cups Chris’s face with both of his hands, feeling how hot is Chris’s cheeks against his palms.

“You want me to stay?” He asks, almost a whisper close to Chris’s lips witch is still holding him tightly.

“Yes”

“Why?”

Chris doesn’t wait to give an answer to Felix, certainty reflecting in his eyes. “I’m always alone. I don’t have many friends and my work takes too much from me, so I’m always by myself… You are a good kitten, I know it, and I liked you, I like the way you’re so soft and good…”

Felix’s tail twirl at the word “good” and he smiles happily. But he remembers what his last owner said to him while Felix was kicked out of the house... _You’re useless and is giving me too much work, I don’t have time for you!_

“You’re sure? Really sure? Because my last owner said tha-” Felix doesn’t finish his sentence. Chris is kissing him, softly and slowly.

Felix inhales sharply with surprise, but he doesn’t get away from Chris, he just melts and gives in to the soft lips against his. Chris is even more gentle, moving his lips careful against Felix’s, trying to not scare the kitten while bringing him closer to his embrace.

The kitten touches Chris’s face with uncertainty, he doesn’t know how Chris likes to be kissed, how he feels about Felix’s little sharp teeth brushing softly against his lips, Felix’s tails wiggling behind them... 

Felix meows while Chris lifts him up and lays him in the huge bed.

“I’m really sure. Really. You’re not going back to the streets and I’ll not going to kick you out from home, I promise.” Chris says, placing gentle and little kisses all over Felix’s face, who smiles widely.

“Thank you… Thank you so much, Chris, for taking me in!” Felix says, hugging his new owner tight against his little body.

Chris chuckles and lifts his head from Felix’s shoulders.

“No… It’s me that need to say thank you…So, thank you for invading my house tonight, you made me the happiest man” Chris says and presses a kiss into Felix’s forehead.

The little kitten giggles, feeling his broken heart being restored with happiness and love. He will make sure to be a better kitten for Chris, to please and always obey him, to keep him company and help him in whatever he’ll need.

Between little kisses and meows, Felix falls asleep inside Chris’s embrace, his little heart full of love again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I appreciate if you leave Kudos and comments, feedback is always important for who writes ♥


End file.
